A new Enemy
by OrutoOtaku
Summary: A new enemy invades Equestria... Maybe our world is next. OC being accepted as PM's
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, OrutoOtaku here, before you read, let me tell you something, a character I will put in every story is Oruto. To give you a visual, he is 6ft 2in, skinny, an 18 year old, who graduated early, is a scientist, and has black hair and glasses like Kyoya from Ouran. He will always help the main characters. Anyway, on with the story, enjoy my first story.

**Edit: For those of you who like my story, AWFF, and those who are now tuning in, I had to delete AWFF due to certain reasons. They said that I can keep the story, just change the name. So I shall be reposting my chapters every week or so, along with new chapters. If you want me to add any OC of yours or just want to know something, PM me and if you want to just comment or just judge it so far, reviews are always a possibility.**

**000**

Chapter 1. A new discovery.

"Finally!" Oruto shouted as he turned on the portal, "I have to document this." he grabbed his camcorder and started recording. "Day 42, 11:43PM, the portal is open but I am not sure what will happen when I step through, but Im about to find out. I will step through tomorrow and document my going through the portal."

He turned off the camcorder and returned up stairs to go to bed. He couldn't sleep, he was too excited about tomorrow. He started writing down different possibilities of what could be on the other at midnight, he checked out the portal again.

"Okay, I've played minecraft before, and this looks just like a nether portal." He said, "I mean, purple colored particles and a quiet humming noise."

He thought for a moment before placing a box of tissues inside. After 5 seconds of waiting, it disappeared through the portal. He took some notes and went back to bed.

He finally fell asleep around 1 AM. He awoke at 7 AM and packed a backpack with some food, bottles of water, a gun, bandages, medicine, a couple books, and a pocket watch. He was prepared for some situations.

He grabbed his camcorder and turned it on. "Day 43, 7:38AM, today is the day we find out what is through the portal. We may or may not survive… Well if we do die, this log would be pointless then. Ha Ha" he laughed nervously. "All kidding aside, let's go." He put on his pack, took a deep breath, and walked through with camcorder in hand. When he walked through, he saw a waving pattern for 5 seconds before being teleported into darkness for a few seconds. When he appeared, he felt weird. He looked at himself and realized he turned into a pony with a microscope on his flank. Looking around he found the tissue box from the other night.

"There you are." He said, "Now where am I?" he said looking around. "…Holy carrot cake on a kitten!" he yelled while in front of him were 6 ponies of the colors purple, white, pink, blue/rainbow, yellow, and orange, all bleeding and unconscious. "Well no use standing here, they need medical attention immediately!"

000

Favorite and Review

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still accepting OC for later chapters, if anypony is interested. Now enjoy the next installment.**

**000**

Chapter 2. Help

Oruto looked around, nopony was around to help.

"Alright, just get used to walking first." He said as he was struggling to stand and walk. After 5 minutes of tripping and falling, he got used to walking. "Ok Oruto, you've seen McGyver, you can do this. You seem to be in dark forest, which means… THERE!" He thought looking at some vines.

He wrapped the ponies in the bandages to stop the bleeding. Afterwards he used the vine as a lasso to tie the six and dragged them through the portal once more.

When they were all brought through, he stood up and looked down at the six ponies (that were now turned human) and his face turned red. Everyone in that room was naked. He found their bags and saw clothing that was in their bags, each a different color.

The purple one had a short skirt, glasses, purple underwear, purple tank top with a Sparkle on it, and a brown sweater vest. The blue bag had black shorts, a blue thong, and a light blue t-shirt with a cloud with a rainbow shaped like a bolt. The white one had a white dress with 3 diamonds, stockings, and a pair of underwear. The yellow had pink underwear, a yellow sweater with 3 butterflies, and long pink skirt. The pink one had an oversized skirt, pink underwear, a very, very pink tank top with balloons, and a super short black vest, like the ones at casinos. Lastly, the orange one had a cowgirl hat, an orange t-shirt, that looks that it would barely fit, that had an apple on the cleavage. "…No bras." He thought, "… Now's not the time for such things."

He went upstairs and started a hot bath. He cleaned them up and changed their bandages.

"Thank God I know a bit of first-aid. Now which one had which bag… "Oh yes." he thought, "Im not sure it was on at the time, but it's worth a try." It wouldn't turn on. "Oh, I guessed so." He replaced the batteries and turned on on. He saw that it was recording in front of him. "Wait… where are they?"

There was nothing but the forest for a few minutes. "Well this looked like a waste of ti-" Then it showed the six ponies run in from the left, being cut off by a dark cloud of smoke, which turned into a pony in dark armor and .

"Luna!" screamed the purple one, "What happened? You're no longer the pony you used to be, we took away that evil, what happened!

"You silly pony" said a male voice from behind.

"Discord!" the six ponies shouted in unison.

"So you're behind this?" said the Purple one.

"Why I 'aughta!" said the blue pony said while attempting to rush him.

"Whoa nelly!" said the orange one holding the blue one back by the tail.

"Oh come now naïve Twilight, do you think it was me who changed Luna back to Nightmare Moon?"

"Of course, who else could it be?"

"I was in stone you imbecile, it was…"

He was knocked down by the cloud of smoke."That's enough!" yelled the Nightmare Moon. "Just do the deed and we're done here."

"Oh right, yes" Said Discord.

He proceeded to throw a vile at the six ponies, which resulted in a blinding flash.

Oruto couldn't see anything for the next minute or two. All he heard was six different screams that came one at a time. It sounded like a scream of anguish and torture.

When the light glare cleared from the camcorder cleared, he saw the six ponies on the ground, just like how he first saw them.

By that time the camcorder's batteries ran out and stopped before he woke up.

"What was that?" he asked himself after looking blankly at the camera for a few minutes after the video was over. "Oh! That's right the girls." he remembered.

When he went back to the room in which the six were sleeping in, he clothed them and let them rest. He then went off and started to make breakfast for himself, but decided to make more for the six. He ate his then proceeded to make theirs. He brought the food to their room, set it on the counter with medicine and a note, which read, "Please eat first, take the medicine, then walk out the door and go down the stairs, I will explain there. There is one plate and glass for each for you. –Oruto", then opened the door.

"Who are you?" said a quiet and shy sounding voice from behind.

000

**With Fluttershy awake, what will happen next? Also remember, to ask me to add something, review this story. Also, OC is still being accepted via PM.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I promised myself that I would write longer chapters so that is what I'll do.**

**Look at all this OC! Keep them coming!**

0000

Chapter 3: The new foe

He turned and stared at the girl with pink hair. They looked at each other silently for a few seconds. Then the other girls woke up a few seconds from each other.

"I know you all want to know what is going on, but you should eat first, while it is still hot. When you all are done take your pills to subdue the pain, then go come downstairs and we will talk there.

"No! We talk now!" yelled the blue shirted girl.

"No, he's right Rainbow, we do need to eat." said Twilight.

"Thank you, I will be waiting downstairs" said Oruto and went downstairs.

"Twilight, where are we? If anypony, you should know." said the cowgirl.

"I don't know AppleJack, let's just eat and go downstairs like he said, maybe he knows."

They ate and went downstairs as instructed. They saw Oruto working on a computer with the camcorder plugged in.

"Excuse me sir, may I ask whe-" said the girl in the pink hair.

"Who are you? Where are we? How did we get here? Answer me now!" said Rainbow interrupting.

"… I am Oruto an early graduator and a scientist, you are in my house on Earth, a different place than where you're from, I brought you here from this portal that leads to your world."

"But why did y'all bring us here?" asked AppleJack

" Well… let me do this log and I'll tell you."

"OK." Said Twilight

"Thank you." He took his camcorder from the computer and started recording. " Day 44, 10:47AM, yesterday I went through the portal and found that anybody that goes through will turn into a pony and vice versa. If you don't have clothes on as a pony, you will be naked when you turn back."

"WHAT!" yelled an angry Rarity.

"Hush now, I'll explain to you later. AHEM! Now, that was one of the six ponies that turned human. Yesterday's footage showed something interesting, I can't explain it so you should go back and watch. That's all for now."

With that, he turned off the camcorder and plugged it in.

"Ok now for you six, before I answer anymore questions, do you remember anything what happened?"

The six girls stared at each other blankly before they answered, "No, not before we fell unconscious except for we were attack"

"Here, watch this."

They watched the video and stood silently for minutes.

"Oh!" squealed the pink haired girl.

"What is it Fluttershy?" asked Twliligt.

"I… I remember…" said Fluttershy with a shaking voice.

"What?" says the others.

"The one who attacked us, I remember."

"Who was it and how do you know?" asked Oruto.

"When we were running, I stopped to put Angel, my pet bunny, back to my house when I heard a dark voice yell 'GET THEM'. Just when I started to run I heard Discord and Nightmare yell his name. They yelled 'Yes sir master Kurei!' then we-"

"Wait…" said Oruto, "Did you just say Kurei?"

"Well yes but I don't see wh-"

"By any chance did you see him?"

"I'm sorry but no…"

"I did." Said Rainbow.

"What did he look like?" yelled Oruto

"Chill out and I'll tell you."

"Don't get smart with me now, of all times!"

"UGH, fiiine. Before I had passed out, I saw a pony with black skin, long black hair, and a picture of the dark half of a Yin-Yang sign on his flank."

"Dammit, its as I thought."

"Wait, what do you know about him?" asked Twilight.

"Well I might as well start from the beginning shouldn't I? Kurei is my brother."

"WHAT?" yelled the six girls

"Yup he changed his name to Kurei Hibana because he was obsessed with Japan and darkness. He wasn't all bad, when we were kids we played with each other, but since he was 5 years older, he got with the bad crowd in high school and learned weird reasons to worship the darkness. Three years after he graduated, he disappeared. We sent the police but nobody could find him, so my parents cried and I stayed silent. To be honest, I hated my brother; I guess you can call it jealousy because he always was the popular one of the family. My parents had forgotten after a year, I tried to ask them about him, but they didn't know what I meant, along with the rest of the city. I'm going to guess that he learned a bit of magic since he left. That cutie mark probably means that he still has lost his good. Did he do anything to your world?"

"Yes, he destroyed our town, made discord change everypony, and Nightmare turned it to all-time darkness." said Twilight.

"It's as I feared."

"But it is strange that he learned that much magic to revive discord and change Princess Luna back to Nightmare Moon."

"What do you mean?"

"We turned Discord back to stone and Nightmare moon back into Princess Luna with the Elements of Harmony."

"Do you think those elements can help us?"

"Probably, I did hide them in a book."

"Well we should go when you all are ready, but I suggest that you rest some before we get going."

"Let's go now!" said Rainbow

"As much as I hate to, I agree with her." Said AppleJack.

"… Fine, but if you faint, you better pray that we are at shelter."

The seven grabbed their bags and went to go to through the portal.

"OH!" pinkie said

"What is it now!" asked Rainbow.

"Can we have a party when we finish? HUH HUH HUH?"

"Fine we still need to get moving." Said Twilight "Wait, you rarely talked at all, why?

"Oh, I just went back to sleep during all that."

"… Of course, now lets go."

"I still have a feeling that Kurei's not alone on this." thought Oruto picking up a small cube.

"What's that?" asked Twilight.

"I was working on this while you were eating, it's my portable portal, set it off on the ground and we can move back and forth between these two worlds."

"Is that the only one?"

"Yeah, I can turn it back into the cube whenever, so we're fine."

"What if someone finds this one in your basement?"

"It shuts down with water, but I can start it back up when I get back."

"So do we go now or what?" asked an antsy Rainbow.

"Yeah, sorry, lets go."

000

During the talk about Kurei.

"Is it done?" asked Kurei.

"Yes, they are dead." Said Nightmare.

"It was hysterical!" yelled Discord." They fell so fast! That was a great idea you've had."

"You know that I get the plans from-."

*Poof* a letter popped in front of Kurei.

"Speak of the devil."

Kurei read his letter to himself in his head."Kurei, my apprentice, I have seen that Discord and Nightmare have returned, hopefully they brought back the bodies of those 6 obnoxious ponies to me within the next hour. If not, there will be hell to pay."

"…"

"What is the matter boss?" asked Nightmare.

"You have one hour to bring the bodies to me, it was obvious you just left them there."

"Alright, we've got this boss" said Discord.

"If you don't bring them back to me by then, none of us will have a happy ending."

They went back to the scene where they left them, only to make a discovery.

"Where are they?" asked Discord

"I do not know. They were here when we left, the blood stains are still here." said Nightmare, "Wait… what is that?

She pointed at the portal, at the exact moment the 7 popped out of the portal. At first, there was silence, then Pinkie fell over.

"Well…" said Rainbow

"RUN!" yelled Oruto as the 7 ran toward the library, with the other two not far behind.

000

**Thank you for the support and all so far. OC-PM, reviews, etc. **


	4. Chapter 4

**PLOT!**

000

Chapter 4: Help

The seven ponies ran to the treebrary. With the two antagonists chasing them, they caused a major panic, riots, and of course, fires.

"I just thought of something!" yelled Oruto.

"Oh what now? We're almost there!" yelled Rainbow.

"If we go there, they will tear it down, and most likely kill us and the town! You all need to go I'll hold them off!"

"You don't have defenses, so how are you going to hold them off?" yelled Twilight.

Looking around, he saw a downed royal guard with a sword. He ran over and picked up the sword with a clenched hoof. "Very Carefully."

"I WANNA HELP! I WANNA HELP!" yelled the itchy, twitchy Pinkie.

"DAMMIT RUN!"

"Bu-"

"I got her." Said Rainbow as she swooped in and picked up Pinkie.

As the six girls and towards the treebrary, Oruto turned around and face the two with sword in hoof.

"Just go, I've got this buffoon." Said the sneaky Discord.

"Fine, just don't screw up again." Said Luna.

"Now what's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think moron."

A puff of smoke took off at fast speeds.

"Cocky bitch." He whispered

"Hey! Get back here!" yelled Oruto chasing them.

A rock came out of nowhere in front of Oruto. "Now now, young fool, you can't forget me. Now what to do with you…"

"Enough, lets finish this quickly." Oruto snarled

000

As the six were reaching the treebrary, Pinkie started talking, again.

"Do you girls think we should trust them? Because I do but I don't you know? Are we gonna win or di-… SMOOOOOOOOOKE!"

A scared Fluttershy turned and started flying faster than a speedy Rainbow.

"I knew he would fail" said Rarity

"Now's not the time fer that kind of talk, we will remember his sacrifice, but we need to double time! COM'MON YAL'!" said Applejack.

As commanded, the six ran and flew faster than ever before.

"We're almost there girls!" yelled Twilight.

As luck would have it, darkness shrouded the treebrary.

"No…" whimpered Fluttershy.

"Hello my subjects."

000

"Shall we dance?" asked Discord.

"I'll lead"

With a snap of his fingers, two swords appeared in his claw and paw.

With a swift swipe from Oruto, Discord falls.

"Such a weakling" said Oruto turning to leave.

"Not quite."

"HNGG!" peeped Oruto with a stab in the back.

"Such an idiotic stallion you are." Giggled a smiling Discord

"Finally" said a demonic voice

"What? you're alive?"

"Looks like you tripped him out. Do you realized what you've done!" screamed Oruto with a black aura.

"Who are you talking about?"

"ME!" said a loud, dark tone.

"What are you?" Discord asked while looking at a red stallion with a red and black striped mane/tail.

" It's me, Oruto, and I'm gonna kick your ass." Smiled Oruto while he sliced off his claw.

"AUGHHH!" screeched Discord.

" I love this, that weak persona is gone and I'm free to kill and burn down everything in my pa-"

"NO!" Interrupted a voice.

"You again? I thought I trapped you away like you did me."

"Nope, I'm out of here… and your coming back in!"

"How could you possibly gotten ou-"

"Hey!" Yelled a strained voice.

"What! yelled the outer Oruto, turning around.

"I'm still here and you're mine!"

"FINE I'LL KI-"

"OUTTA THE WAY RED GUY!" yelled a voice from above.

"Who?" says a confused Evil Oruto.

At that time an explosion befalls Discord and blows E.O. (Evil Oruto) into a house.

"Now's my chance!" thought G.O. (Good Oruto).

"No! yelled E.O.

At the second of impact, G.O. took back control of his body.

"I'm not done yet! You can't deny who you are, you will fall and I'll return!" yelled E.O.

As the dust settled, Oruto stood up and ran outside. There was still a lot of smoke. "Who did this?"

"Follow me! Your friends need your help!" said the mysterious pony.

He followed her voice past the smoke and found a grey mare with bubbles as a cutie mark.

"Who ar-"

"That's not important now, aren't you forgetting something?

Oruto thought for a second. "Oh! The girls!"

The two ran to find the six girls.

000

"No… our only hope, gone..." said Twilight "Luna stop!"

"Oh please, not this again. Said Nightmare.

"Pinkie, what's wrong my dear?" Rarity asked a shaking Pinkie.

"… YAAAAAAAARGG!" yelled Pinkie, jumping at the treebrary, hair straightened. "You killed my new friend!"

"GO!" yelled a familiar voice as an explosion happened in front of the six.

They turned and yelled in unison, "Derpy?"

"Not now! Head inside through the hole!" yelled Oruto. Everyone did as told, except an unconscious Nightmare.

" You're alive!" yelled a poofy haired pinkie.

"Yeah yeah, just grab the elements, we're not done yet."

"You said it!" yelled the two antagonists.

"Girls, use the elements, Derpy, use the canon now!"

With a large boom following, the six girls used the elements with Oruto running with sword in hoof. When the dust settled, a third figure was in the middle of Nightmare and Discord.

"Hello brother, you've been busy haven't you? Asked a dark toned voice.

000

**Please review, it fuels ideas for this crack. I hope you enjoyed this updated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A review would be appreciated and if you want me to include your characters, PM me. **

**Now on to a not so dramatic story!**

000

Chapter 5: The main villain

"Kurei." Said Oruto an unpleasant tone. " What have you been up to? Other than leaving our parents in tears."

"Oh, were they that worried? Well I would tell you, but this isn't the most ideal place to discuss this" said Kurei pointing at the burning town. "So we should retire to my castle, but since you two idiots can't do anything right…" He said looking at Nightmare and Discord.

"You know I'm tired of you talking to us like this, I hate being bossed around and another thi-" Yelled Nightmare.

Kurei grasped the two antagonists by their necks. "Is that the way you feel? THIS IS THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN LIVE, BECAUSE OF ME YOU TWO ARE ALIVE!..." Screamed Kurei, " *Ahem* Now I would know better than my two subordinates going against me, they may find themselves dead in a ditch before they can retort… Right?" The two in his hooves started gagging at this point. He let them go, saying " as I thought. Now then, one of your higher ups shall have to assist you. Farewell."

Just before they teleported Oruto shouted, "Make sure everypony evacuates! HURRY!"

Just like that, the two brothers disappeared into Kurei's red magic smoke.

"No…" Whimpered Fluttershy, now with a single tear running down her face.

"You heard her girls, let's do this." Yelled the eager Rainbow.

000

An woozy Oruto awoke from a small concussion from teleporting. "Damn, I haven't felt this bad since my first trip through the portal… Where am I?" he asked as he looked around the dark, cobblestone walled room, lit only by a fireplace.

"Morning brother…" said Kurei . "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Release me now brother! I'm not joking!"

"Relax, or he is going to show up again, your other half."

"How do you kno-"

"Oh, you don't think that this is your first time you've changed, do you? Well I wouldn't be surprised, you did gain a bit of amnesia by the shock of the incident."

"Ok… Two questions, for one: How did you get here, and two: When did this occur?"

"Well it happened about three years after my graduation, the year I disappeared. I was worried and prayed as hard as I could, then one day I heard a voice, a mysterious voice that offered assistance with my research to completely destroy your other half only if I helped him with his plans. And as my younger brother, I had to save you, so I agreed and was transported here. Only later on I heard what his plans were, but I couldn't quit, he had the seal on you. So that's how I ended up here and why."

"… You did all of this for me?"

"Somewhat yes, but also for a way to help others."

"So then why do you do what you do? Why not help the others like you want instead of being a servant, I mean since my other half already broke out today and all."

"Well because I-… Wait what?"

"Yeah he broke free but I stopped him from going insane."

"Leave now, your friends should need your assistance, surely with your powerful magic."

Oruto looked up at his horn, "Wow, I never noticed this befo-"

He was quickly cut off by a bright right light.

"Is the deed done?" said a mysterious voice said.

"Yes, I did it in his unconscious state."

"Perfect, you have been doing very well lately, but that is why I took you as my apprentice. Now spy on him like you've been doing"

"Thank you, Princess Starr." With that he retired to his chamber.

"So how is he?" asked a voice from the shadows.

"He'll be fine, now about your hiring Night Shade." She said to a light black stallion with a light grey mane with red streaks and a brushed, smooth back. His cutie mark is a Bowie knife wrapped in a bloody cloth. "Now m you grew up in las Pegasus, lost your parents by a gang at a young age of five, ran from your orphanage. Ohhh, this I like, you found, joined, then backstabbed the gang that killed you parents. You lived in Ponyville, learning about the inhabitants, bounty hunter, guard the front gate at Cantorlot as a sidejob, and… a legal license?"

"Fallback."

"I see, well, your hired. Here is a list of ponies that have been in my way, bring me their heads. Don't get caught."

"Of course…" he said looking at his list. "Ok since they are all in Fillydelphia, so I'll be back in one hour."

"Perfect…"

000

"Ok girls, Derpy, I know you can be serious sometimes, I need you to evacuate all the citizens. Us six will take care of these two." Said Twilight.

"On it! I'll gather my troops and evacuate." Said Derpy.

"Girls, get the elements!" yelled Twilight.

"You may have worn us down, but we aren't done yet!" yelled Discord.

"Oh yes you are." Said a heavenly voice from above.

"Dammit sister!" screeched Luna as the two antagonists were surrounded by a golden light.

"Thank Celestia." Said Rarity.

"Damn right." Said Celestia.

At that moment a bright light was produced by the six ponies that shrouded the two antagonists. After the light cleared, in front lay a blue mare and a statue of the dreaded diety.

"Just to be safe…" said AJ as she picked up the dropped sword of Oruto, sliced the statue into the horns, head, torso, arms, legs, and tail, then stomped them flat.

"Okay… overkill, but still great that we are done for now." Said a happy Pinkie.

"Rainbow!" yelled Derpy.

"Wha-OOOOF!" exclaimed Rainbow dash, being hit by a hurdling Derpy.

"Everypony is safe! You okay?"

"Yeah, that's good and all, but don't do that again."

"But what did Kurei say about something else?"asked Twiligt.

Just at that was said a puff of red smoke revealed a giant red dragon. "You will die where you stand!" yelled the rampaging dragon.

"Oh no you don't mister!" exclaimed Fluttershy.

"Oh it's you Fluttershy… um, I'll be going now." Said the dragon.

Just like that, he flew away.

"… How did thou…" asked Luna

"Don't ask." Said Rainbow.

After a few minutes of talking to each other to straighten things out, Oruto appeared in a cloud of red smoke.

"Sssup." Said Oruto

"Are you ok?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

He looked at the two princesses.

"… So who are these two?"

"I am Princess Celestia, and this is my little sister Luna." Said the large White mare.

"Greetings, I am Oruto."

"Enough with the formalities and let's cut to the chase." Said and impatient Rainbow.

"She's right. What did he do to you?" asked Twilight.

Oruto proceeded to look tell all the others about his talk with is brother.

"Interesting… hey what's that?" asked Rarity pointing at a note on the young stallion's flank.

"Huh, I am really ignorant about my body in this world." He said as he used his magic to levitate and read his note aloud. "Dear brother, I don't have much time so I'll make it quick, I was forced to insert a switch into you, you can't remove it, but I will tell you that it will switch your personas back and forth, to my master's advantage. My master's name, if you were wondering, is Princess Starr. I have to go now, even if it doesn't feel like it, I am with you and on your side. I must now take my leave, I will sabotage her from the inside, you and your friends try to stop her. From, Kurei."

"Wait, did you say Princess Starr?" asked Celestia.

"Yeah, why?"

"Who is she, sister?" asked Luna

" I never told you, but we have a third sister.

000

**The plot thickens!**

**But seriously, thank you for your support so far, if anypony is reading this.**

**The next few chapters will take a while, because I now have to write them instead of revising my old ones.**

**Night Shade © to skullcrusher206**


	6. Chapter 6

**For those who sent in OC, I thank you but I can't add you all in one chapter, you will be spread throughout future chapters. Also I am still accepting OC and now I'm accepting story ideas. Italics shall now be flashbacks and letters. Also yes, Princess Starr is an alicorn.**

**000**

"Here, my task is done." Said Night Shade as he threw three heads on the ground.

"Great work, in only…" Princess Starr said while holding up her pocket watch with her horn, " twenty minutes? How is that physically possible?"

" Me and some other informants of mine usually communicate through our horns."

"Ok, moving on. Now we need to discuss these next target, if they are still alive."

"Tell me who and give me a picture of them all and they'll be dead within the hour."

"Here." She said as she levitated a picture towards Shade. "These are your targets."

"6, that's it? Alright, any info?"

"Yes but I'm not going to say anthing. I want you to find out where they are, who they are, and gain their trust for a few weeks, or until I say. I want to test your abilities as an assasins."

"You're pushing me, but I need this job as well as you request death… It shall be done." After that statement, he vanished.

"… He is good, but I can't determine anything of him yet." Said Kurei holding a small transmittor, "Idiot tried to bug the place."

"He's the only assassin around here that can kill with speed. Just get used to him for now."

**000**

"What?" asked a confused Luna.

"It's true, she is somewhat our flesh and blood." Said Celestia.

"By looking at the town records, he resurrected the Nightmare and Discord to kill several hundreds of ponies in a few days." Pointed out Oruto.

"… She's adopted."

"When did this occur?" asked Luna.

"The year after you were banished. Our parents adopted her to try and replace you, but she was like you at the time, corrupted."

"And what does thou mean?" yelled Luna.

"Never mind."

" Princess, is there another relative that can help us?" asked Oruto.

"I'm pretty sure they don't, I've never seen anypony else." Said Twilight.

"Well, we do have a distant relative named Emerald. She is like us, an alicorn, though her location is unknown. The only thing we know is her green and very light blue hair with a green ribbon at the end with little crown like ankle bracelets on all of her hoofs. It has been many years since I have seen her."

"Well I'll ask somepony I know down at the clubs." Said Rainbow dash, "His name is Grey Note."

"Sup Dashie." Said a big muscled grey stallion, matching his silver eyes, with a black, smooth mane, and a drumstick and guitar crossed cutie mark, "Were you talking about me again?"

"Yes I wanted you to-."

"OH MY GOSH! Are you Grey Note down at the clubs? I love your music stylings!"said an excited Pinkie, jumping up and down.

Grey blushed a bit, "H-hey Pinkie how are you?"

"Focus Grey." Said Rainbow.

He shook his head and stared at Rainbow. "Err… right sorry, what do you need?"

"I need you to do a shoutout at the club for an alicorn named Emerald. Or at least if anypony know him."

"Well I can talk with PON-3 about it but I don't know if I come up with any results, come by soon everypony." He said while looking at the main six, then at Oruto, a quiet look on his face, "Who are you?"

"I am Oruto, I'm sorry but that's all I can tell you besides that I am a friend."

"Ok, well, see you all later." He said walking away.

"Alright, well you should all try to fix up the town. While I head home." Said Oruto

"Wait, you can stay in my basement, I'll move all my technological items into the upper branches." Said Twilight.

"Ok then, wait, what kind of technological devices?"

"We'll discuss that later, right now we should just settle down and get ready for bed" said Twilight looking at the sunset.

"Yes, well, other ponies elsewhere in Equestria need to sleep." Said Celestia.

With the gang in their homes, putting up extra protection for their homes, Oruto staying up late, sneaking up the Treebrary.

"Let's see what we have." Oruto said, looking at all the machines, "I don't see anything useful… maybe someponies in town can help me."

He walked around town, mumbling to himself along the way, "Maybe the clubs, or the town hall, or… AGGHH! I can't think!"

"Sounds like somepony needs some help." Said a sweet voice from above.

"Who?" said Oruto looking up at a yellow Pegasus mare with a yellow mane with orange streaks, cutie mark is a simple computer.

"Hi, I'm Arc Flash, it sounds like you're going to need some help with something, tell me about it."

"Well, I need to build, a sort of radar, that can locate several tracking devices at once, each a different color, and judging by your cutie mark, you may be of some help."

"Sure, follow me to my house, I just bought some new equipment so we should be good to go… May I ask you something?"

"Let's get out of the streets first."

After walking about 5 minutes, they arrived at a common cottage, with some weird cables coming out the side.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you were good with computers. Now… what did you want to ask me about?"

"Well… Do you believe in other dimensions?"

**000**

**I am still accepting OC and now story request with portal, MLP, etc. Just PM me about either, and a review would be much appreciated.**

**Arc Flash © BlackShock95**

**Grey Note © MadMan95**

**Emerald © LokeAndLucy**

**Night Shade © Skullcrusher206**

**Oruto/Kurei/Princess Starr © OrutoOtaku (A handsome fellow)**

**Every other pony © Lauren Faust**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I am back, and for those who don't know, I update my profile every week. I will try to update every week… just read the profile.**

**Still accepting OC, again, sorry for the unexpected hiatus.**

"W-what?" stuttered Oruto

"I know it's ridiculous… just forget I asked" said Arc Flash

"No no, it is not ridiculous, it's just… why do you ask?"

"Well, I feel that there are more than just our dimension out there, and I think I am on the verge of discovering one. By your cutie mark, you look like you might be able to help."

"_Should I tell her?... How would she react?" _Thought Oruto "… I will help."

"Awesome!"

"But…"

"What?"

"You help me first, I help you… Deal?"

She pondered for a minute. "Fine, now come in, it's getting late."

They stepped into the cottage and if it could, Oruto's jaw would have hit the floor. In that small cottage was an amazing collection of computers and other types of gadgets that would help in any research.

"I… I just… wow." Said a dumbfounded Oruto

"I told you I am great." Said Arc proudly

"You are amazing!"

She blushed, "Heh heh, thanks"

They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. "Well… w-we should get started, shouldn't we?" Flustered Oruto

"Right! Right…" Said Arc, snapping back into reality.

"Well, where should we start" Asked Ortuo

**000**

The next morning, Arc Flash awoke with a blanket wrapped around her. She was wondering where it came from.

"Morning." Said Oruto.

"Huh?" moaned Arc, just waking up, "What happened?"

"Not much, when we were finishing up the tracker, we were talking about a design, that's when you passed out."

"Oh, right, how is it?"

"Working like a charm, would you like to test it?" he said, handing her the remote. "All you have to do is find the trackers in this room. You ready?"

"Sure, I just turn it on by this switch right?"

"Yup."

In almost no time at all, she found all the trackers and returned them to Oruto.

"Nice work, now about the different dimension discussion."

"Yeah! So your gonna help?" asked an excited Arc

"Of cou-"

Before he finished, the door was opened by a purple aura. "There you are! What are you doing here?"asked an angry Twilight.

"Uhhh she was helping me with an experiment."

"Oh I soooo believe that! You don't leave without telling me or even leaving a note! Understood?"

"Im sorry" Said Oruto

Twilight shook her head and started to calm down, "Oh, Im sorry for yelling, I was just really worried."

"What time is it?" Whispered Arc.

"… About noon…"

"No wonder she's mad."

"Alright well, let's go, thanks for looking after him miss…" said Twilight

"Arc Flash, and he was no trouble, I was wondering if he could come to help with my experiment sometime soon."

"_Why do I feel like a kid in daycare?" _ thought Oruto

"I will come by tonight" said Oruto

"Well let's get going." Said Twilight.

With that they left, halfway home they encountered a stallion in front of the Treebrary.

"Who are you" asked Twilight

"Hi, my name is Night Shade, might I come in?"

**000**

**Well, I know this is a bit short, but check my profile to see updates on when I might update**

**Arc Flash © BlackShock95**

**Night Shade © Skullcrusher206**

**Oruto/Kurei/Princess Starr © OrutoOtaku (A handsome fellow)**

**Every other pony © Lauren Faust**

**Still accepting OC here… yup, see you next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Like I promised, an update that follows my status updates.**

**Any OC? Send it to me**

**000**

"Of course, is there something that you need?" asked Twilight

"Could we discuss it inside?" asked Night Shade

They all walked inside, "Spike can you bring some tea?" asked Twilight

No response.

Owlicious flies down with a note in his talons. Twilight takes the note and reads silently.

"Dear Twilight,

I had to go to Canterlot on official business regarding the resent inci-… inci-… thing here in Ponyville, I will be back as soon as possible

Signed,

Spike"

"Hehe, I'll get the tea, how about you two get aquainted."

She walks into the next room as the two stallions sat down. They both look at each other, like they are analyzing each other.

"You've killed, haven't you?" asked Oruto, breaking the silence

Night Shade looked up with a surprised look, "Excuse me? Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Your knife blade is sticking out of your saddle bag, the wrapping is worn and a bit stained, showing you have used it many times in the past. I can easily assume it was not always used in self defense."

Night Shade looked befuddled at what he just heard, then gave a small smile, "Heh, aren't you observant."

Oruto gave back a small smile "I've had practice."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Twilight re-entered with tea tray being carried by her magic. "I can tell you two are getting along already… Hello?" said Twilight, looking at the two stallions staring each other down.

Silence shrouded the room until Oruto blinked, "Ahhh man, you win, hahaha, man you're good." Said Oruto with a fake smile plastered on his face.

Night Shade looked a bit confused for a second but quickly caught on, "Like I said, I am a **killer** at staring contests." He said, with emphasis on the word 'killer'

"It's great to see you two getting along, now what was it you wanted to talk about?" asked Twilight

"I'm glad you asked, as you can most likely tell, I am new in town and I was looking on where to buy a nice, quiet cottage. I thought this library tree could help provide some answers but there was no one here, until you two came along."

"Well you could always go to town hall and ask the Mayor." Suggested Twilight

"Thank you very much, for your help and marvelously brewed tea. Might I be inclined to ask of you another request?"

"Depends on what you have in mind."

" Might I be able to check out a book, I like to do a little reading at night."

"Well what books do you like? I've got how to books, magic books, fictions, nonfictions, mystery, and many more.

"Well…" he said looking at the books, " How about this one?" He said levitating a book off the shelves.

" The Art of War: by Sun Tzu" said Twilight, reading the cover

"Yes, I find this book really… informative."

"Alright, here you go." She said, giving him the book

"Thanks again for your warm hospitality." _"They are so gullible"_ thought Night Shade.

With that he walked out the door, "He seemed nice" said Twilight

"Don't get too close to him." Said Oruto

Surprised by his comment, Twilight stuttered, "W-what?! Why would you say such a thing? You just met him."

"I can read other living creatures really well, he wants to befriend us, but he knows he cant get to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I talked to him about his special item sticking out of his pouch."

"Which was?"

"A knife, wrapped in filthy linen, if it is filthy, then he knows there's no reason to clean a lethal item if you are going to be using it."

"That doesn't mean tha-"

"He admitted to me, he must know about me and my past… I am going to guess he is hired."

"That's enough!" shouted Twilight "He might be a good guy, you shouldn't just judge people like that."

"I'm just telling you to be carefu-"

"Just stop!"

"…Alright, believe what you will, just be careful."

With that, he trotted out the door, Twilight slamming the door behind him."

"What am I going to do with her?" asks Oruto to himself.

"HELLO!" shouted Pinkie,

"Ah! Oh hi Pinkie."

"You seem a bit tense, maybe you should go to the clubs."

"Shouldn't a club open at night."

"Uhh, have you checked the sun recently?" said Pinkie pointing up.

Oruto looked up and smacked himself, "Oh, it's dusk… alright, can you lead me?"

"SURE!" she shouted with a delightful squeee

"Aren't you just a tad bit excited about going?"

"Well… can you keep a promise?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you Pinkie promise?"

"…What?"

"*sigh* Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." She said, demonstrating the movements.

Oruto repeated the phrase and movement, jabbing his eye, "Ow, so what is the secret?"

She leans in close to his ear and whispers, I kind of like this guy working there"

"Who?

"The stallion from earlier, Grey Note."

**000**

**Now with another love interest and a fight between Twili and Oruto, what will happen next?**

**Night Shade © Skullcrusher206**

**Grey Note © MadMan95**

**Any OC? PM me**

**Remember to check my profile for a weekly update.**

**Signing off for now –**

**Oruto.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Any OC? PM me**

**Sorry about the brief intermission, I have just had no time with Thanksgiving and all, so here is the beginning of a 2 chapters in one day special event.**

**000**

"Really?" asked Oruto, "I did notice him blush at the site of you, maybe there is a spark there."

"He is so cute, and I sorta have a thing for stallions with musical abilities, and he is the best in Ponyville! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? LETS GO!"shouted Pinkie, she said sprinting into the distance.

"WAIT UP!" shouted Oruto, attempting to catch up with the love crazed mare. As Oruto ran, a shadow emerged from an alley way.

"Oh my, a love interest, very rare in this town, oh Rarity, you must not gossip… But you can keep this to your friends for a while." Said Rarity to herself.

**000**

After minutes of running, Oruto had to stop and take a breather, "*huff* How the hell does she do that with her sugar intake? She should crash like ravers in the morning."

"Excuse me, sir, can I ask you a question?" asked a white unicorn stallion with a mane and tail that looks like a jet blue flame, along the intersecting path.

"…Sure, if you tell me who you are." Said Oruto cautiously

"Of course, I am Light Swift, I am a travelling adventurer." Said Light Swift

"What are you adventuring for?"

"I lost my sister at a young age, that's what I wanted to ask you about, here is her photo." Light says levitating a photo of a young filly.

"I'm sorry, I am new here."

"I see, sorry I wasted your time."

As he walked away, Oruto fully examined him, "I fear no evil"

"…What?"

"Your armband, engraved 'non tiembo mala', it stands for 'I will fear no evil', I follow that phrase as well."

"I am amazed stranger, not many now of this, but yes, I live by these words every day of my search."

"You seemed tired, come and relax."

"I can't, I need to find her."

"Somebody fillynapped her, didn't they?"

Light's eyes widened, "How did-"

"My family lost my brother mysteriously, so I see what was in their eyes, in yours."

"I… I"

"Come with me to the clubs, then I will take you to somepony who can help. Come, rest, and rejuvenate."

After a moment of silence, "Alright, what is your name?"

"Oruto"

**000**

They arrived at the club, and was met with an impatient Pinkie

"Why didn't you go in, to talk to … **him**?" Oruto asked, with emphasis on him.

"I would, but…"

"But what?"

"I'm scared, what if he doesn't like me? What if he-"

Oruto put a hoof over her mouth, "He will think you are great, just talk to him backstage or something, ok?"

"Okie Dokey Lokie" she said with a shy grin on her face and ran inside.

"Lets go" Oruto said to Light.

They walked inside and heard the voice of a white unicorn mare, with blue hair, "AWWWWWWW YEAAAAAAH LETS KEEP THIS GOIN ALLL NIGHT EVERYPONY!" she screamed into the mic.

"Who is she? Asked Light, then Oruto pointed at a sign which read, "Vinyl Scratch/DJ PON-3" "… Oh OK."

"Lets have a seat" said Oruto, pointing at a booth.

They sat down and ordered a couple salt licks, _ "Never did like salt in my world_" thought Oruto, tasting the lick, _"Dear me… This is AMAZING!"_

"This is something that I am not… familiar with."

"You and me both pal… Do you have a place to stay?"

"No, I rarely stop, except for a few inns."

"… I have an idea, if you choose to accept it, for a place for you to stay."

"Umm… I don't know…"

"Think it over for a few hours, then we will head out and go to the pony who could help you, for now, relax."

After a few hours, the two decided to head out, "Let me go get Pinkie, she should know we are leaving" Oruto said, then left to ask about Grey Note. He eventually found them in a back room. "Hey, I don't mean to intrude, but we are about to leave, Pinki-…" said Oruto, seeing Pinkie and Grey Note… Making out on the sofa?

"OH! Uh… Hey Oruto, I… I uhhh…"

"I wont say anything, I'm happy for you." He said and left.

"Where's your friend… uhh Pinkie?" asked Light.

"Don't worry about it, now, lets head over to Twilight's, she could get you a place to rest."

With that, they set out to the treebrary.

**000**

**Hey guys, I have everything back on track and am now typing another chapter.**

**Any OC? Yadda yadda yadda, anyway, hoped you enjoyed, now go enjoy chapter 10.**

**Grey Note © MadMan95**

**Light Swift © That Guy You Always Forget**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Enjoy this chater**

**000**

"Twilight?... Are you home?" asked Oruto, entering the Library with Light Swift

"Hmm? Yeah? What?" asked a tired Twilight.

"You OK?"

"Well, I just wanted to study as much as I can about the situation around us… Wait, what time is it?"

"3 AM, anyway I've got a request… for my new friend, Light Swift."

"What is it?... Who is he?"

"He is a traveling adventurer, and he needs your help, but first, a place to sleep."

"Uhhhh… I don't have much more room here… do you mind him bunking with you?"

"Sure, he can have the bed, I'll take the floor."

"Good, now I have a question."

"What?"

"Where were you?"

"At the club with Pinkie and Light."

"Ahh, so how was Pinkie?"

"She is fine… Yup, just fine." He said with a shifty look.

"…Ummmm, ok, just go to bed now, *yawn* you must be…"

She fell asleep, so Oruto carried her to her bed and covered her with a blanket.

"Alright Light, let's go to bed."

**000**

The next morning, Twilight was the last to wake up… to the smell of tea and dandelion sandwiches. She came downstairs, "Good morning you two, did you have a good nights sleep?"

"Yeah" said Light

"… At least as best we could." Oruto said, rubbing his back, "How about you?"

"It was amazing, did you make this?" she asked Oruto

"Yeah, so anyway, tell us when you are ready to help Light here."

"Let's eat first then we can talk about him."

After they ate, they talked about Light Swift and his past, "So, you lost your sister at a young age? I'm so sorry." Said Twilight, sympathetically

"Don't be, I am doing my best to find her, and maybe you can help." Said Light Swift

"Of course, give me that picture and I will do the rest, this process will take a while so go enjoy Ponyville."

"Thank you miss Sparkle, I am very grateful fo-"

"Twilight, I need to talk to you for a mome-…" said Rarity, then stopped when she say Light, then they stared into each other's eyes.

"What do you need?"

"Oh! Uhh right, sorry to intrude, I can come back later."

"Don't be, we were just leaving Rarity" said Oruto

With that, the two stallions left the two mares to their own devices.

"Who was that stallion?" asked Rarity

"You mean Light Swift?... Why?"

-Outside-

"Who was that gorgeous mare?" Light asked

"That was Rarity, why?"

Rarity and Light answered simultaneously, "I think I'm in love"

**000**

The next morning at the club for cleanup, Vinyl went to the backroom wake up Grey Note.

"Yo Grey wake u-…"

She stopped as Grey and Pinkie awoke, then sat in silence for a few seconds.

"We didn't do anything bad, we only cuddled." Said Grey Note, telling the truth

"If you say so, you need to get up and clean, Pinkie, say your goodbyes, sorry, you gotta leave."Vinyl said, leaving

"So ummm" the two said looking at each other, "Can we meet up later?" asked Grey Note

"Sure, Sugar Cube Corner, 2 o'clock?" asked Pinkie

"It's date" he said and kissed her goodbye.

**000**

**ANOTHER LOVE INTEREST!**

**What is Night Shade planning? Will we be safe? When will I make another chapter? I don't know any of those answers.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story so far.**

**OC? PM me**

**Light Swift © That Guy You Always Forget**

**Grey Note © MadMan95**


End file.
